


One Touch Away

by httppsyche



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/F, Language, M/M, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, hardcore sex (eventually)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httppsyche/pseuds/httppsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang, a downtown bar owner with a crazy attitude and a good way to hold his liquor.</p>
<p>Edward Elric, a nice college musician who's looking for a good day job, or a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Liquor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bailey ❤️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bailey+%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F).



> ALL CREDS GO TO THE AMAZING GF HER IDEA IM JUST WRITING IT WHOOO

"Hey, Welcome."

The golden bell rang diligently against the wooden door frame as a raven haired man looked up. He smiled sideways and looked at the new customer, knowing all to well who it was.

"Hey, Riza."

The blonde woman walked up and looked at the man behind the bar. She smiled and nodded her head, long blonde hair swishing along. The man immediately understood the reference and poured the drink, sliding it across the table.

"Hey Roy," she looked around the counter and dull bar, turning back to the man, " You need some entertainment. This place is boring me shitless."

He chuckled lightly and took a quick swig from his beer under the bar. Once he sat it back down he walked around the bar and sat down next to her.

"And what do you suppose I do?"

"Hm. Maybe a singer or something?"

"Like rock? Or blues?"

"No, I don't know, just entertainment." 

Roy pondered for a second and stood, walking back behind the bar when the familiar sound of a bell rang. The woman tipped back the glass cup and slurped the whiskey down. She pointed the cup towards Roy and grinned while setting it down loudly. Riza stood, blonde hair flowing when she walked through the door.

Roy nervously raked his hand through his hair and server the new costumer.

The day went slow and by the time the bar closed, Roy was exhausted. He plopped down in his chair at his desk and groaned then the stress was taken from his legs. He smiled and remembered Riza's words, making his drop his grin.

He slowly pulled out his laptop from below his desk, unclamping the clip and opening it. Roy sat back and waited for the machine to do its magic and once he heard a chime, he pushed himself to be eye level with his computer.

'Bar Entertainment'

He clicked into he search bar and low and behold, an entire section popped up. The first name to catch his attention was Edward Elric. It had a nice ring to it so, he clicked on the link. A Facebook page slowly loaded and his face was the first thing Roy saw.

Long blonde hair pulled into a braid gently tucked to the side behind his ear. Piercing brown eyes and nice facial features. Roy unknowingly licked his lips, scrolling down his page. 

There were times, rates, and dates and Roy immediately searched for a phone number. It wasn't even a competition. He apparently could sing because of the 5 star rating in his page, and just looking at his face was erotic.

Roy finally found a number, picking up his phone in the desk and pulling it close to his face.

"770-257-321.."

Roy was mumbling unconsciously as he anxiously pressed the buttons. The call rang a few times before a crack in the static sounded. 

"Hello?" A sweet sounding voice said.

"Yes, Hi. I'm Roy Mustang. Is this Edward Elric?"

The other end waited a few seconds and shot back a response, "Uh, No, This is his younger brother. Give me a minute."

Roy did as he was told and he listened as the voice yelled for Edward and Roy heard screaming in the background. Painful screams and a woman's voice yelling, 'Shut up you pussy!' Roy moved away from the phone, baffled by the talk and when he moved his ear back he heard panting and a simple 'Hello?'

Roy coughed lightly before responding," Uh.. Hello."

"Yes, What can I help you with?"

"Uh, well, I own a bar and I'm looking for entertainment, and I was wondering if your interested."

"Yea um.. Hol- AUGH!" There was a grunt and a small pause when the voice began to yell. "Jesus Fucking Christ! I'm on the phone Winry!"

"That was the last one! I'm done, your good!" A female voice said, slowly getting further and further away. 

"I'm sorry.. Of corse I would be interested... I can always use.. The money," the panting started again and Ed groaned.

"Ok, well, would starting tomorrow be okay with you?"

"Yea, sounds good"

"Flames Tavern."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"See ya'"

Roy placed the phone down, thinking about the woman and grunting and of corse the screaming. And wondering what in the hell he had gotten himself into.

//

The morning came early for Roy the next day, the previous night of alcohol ringing in his head as he stood. 

5:34

'The bar doesn't open until 11:30 jesus.'

Roy laid back down, thoughts of his new entertainment as he kept himself awake. There was no way he could sleep. He stood up and did mindless things, washing dishes, doing laundry, drawing, even drinking a few sips of bourbon as if the previous night taught no lesson. He laid back down and looked at the clock once again.

9:23

Today wasn't going to be a good day. Roy just laid there and eventually drifted back to sleep.

//

Roy had woken up about 30 minutes before 11 and decide to dress classy. He had a new employee coming and he wanted to impress him.

As he chose his outfit carefully, he saw something red poking out from the back of his closet. A button-up long sleeve shirt that hadn't been worn in at least a year. He pulled it out and examined it, deciding to wear it.

He slipped the thin fabric over his body and groaned when he buttoned it. It was comfortable and soft, also easy to move in. He threw on a pair of black jeans and converse. For his age, it didn't look ok. At all. He walked slowly towards his door and picked up the keys to the bar. He lived so close, he walked.

The bar still had dried alcohol on it, the scent wafting off smelled crisp and disgusting. He grabbed a rag from the back and began to scrub the wood with all his force. As he continued to wipe down tables, he heard the bell jingle. He looked down at his watch. '13 minutes early.' 

"Hey sorry! We're not ope-"

In the doorway none other than Edward Elric stood. His hair was pulled back into a braid, delicately draped across his shoulder over a red zipped jacket. Black tight pants complemented the color along with a pair of leather boots. Ed's arms were strange, along with his legs. One always seemed to appear bigger underneath the clothing.

"Hey! You must be Roy!"

The raven haired man stood still, like a dear in headlights. He had down so much, he had completely forgotten. 

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm Roy."

Edward shifted in place and looked at him awkwardly, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, you haven't heard me sing yet. So, I have my brother bringing my guitar and he'll be here any minute."

"Ok, want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Both of the boys walked towards the wooden stools, one dodging and disappearing behind the bar. The grabbed two small glasses and set them down loudly. The smaller one flinched and opened both eyed to look the small liquid container of whiskey.

"FireBall," he read aloud, oblivious to the new brand.

"Never had it?"

The boys head shook side to side before Roy added another comment, "It'll fuck you up."

Roy tipped his glass at Ed once it had about a shots worth of whiskey inside. Ed was about to reach for the glass, right arm extended, he stopped. He quickly switched arms and grunted when he downed the strong alcohol. Roy smacked his glass down and looked at him with an awkward glance.

"Hey, what's wrong with y-"

"Brother!"

A smaller boy walked through the door, large guitar case in hand. He wore skinny jeans that were ripped some and a large white t-shirt. He had a silver pendant dangling from his neck that looked like a snake wrapped around a cross.

Roy growled at the the younger one for interrupting his question. He smiled diligently and looked at the older blonde.

"Al! Short for Alphonse," he said, giving Roy a glance, "Thanks for bringing my guitar! You can stay for a minute while I show off my skills if you want."

Al nodded a bit and sat down at a newly cleaned table. He breathed in the lemon chemical smell and awaited the gently strums of a guitar.

"Oh, and Roy, to answer your question from earlier, just wait."

Roy's eyes went wide for a moment before he crossed his arms, leaning against the edge of the bar. Ed slowly walked onto the dimly lit stage. He closed his eyes tight for a moment before starting to take off his jacket. Roy raised his eyebrow before spotting a shiny piece of silver through the edge of the arm hole. The zipper was the only thing audible other than some clinking sound that Roy couldn't quite put his finger on. 

Once the jacket was removed, Toy knew exactly what had made the noise. A metallic arm, creaking and shining under the spotlights like some sort of reward. Ed was wearing white gloves over his hands as if to hide them. He gave out a shutter and rolled his shoulders back. The muscles that weren't visible were all too visible now. They flexed and caught when he went to far.

Roy shivered and watched contently, eyes on his fingers, arms, legs, the way everything moved, he watched all of it. Ed moved around in the stage like he had done it a million times. Clicking the amp on and sitting down on the wooden stool, microphone at his lips. The gentle strum of the strings sent goosebumps down his spin end he immediately knew what song it was.

 

Hey Jude  
Don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better  
Hey Jude  
Don't be afraid...


	2. My Own Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Ed's automail breaks, mid-performance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boop beeping boop bop

"Roy.."

 

"Roy.."

 

"Roy!"

 

The raven haired man's eyes shot open, looking directly into a pair or golden ones. They stared intently for a moment, faces a breath apart, before Ed pulled away, face flushed crimson.

Roy had wandered off in his own mind, listening diligently to every strum of the blondes guitar and the lyrics flowing smoothly from his lips. 

Roy shivered and stood from his somewhat limped position. Ed sighed, the fluctuation of color almost transparent to his skin tone. He started at the older male, stepping back to the stage and sitting on the stool. 

Roy groaned when he stood upright and opened his mouth, the first syllable falling from his lips before the chime of the bell rang. He looked over and glared at the costumer, but quickly shook it off when Ed coughed to gain his attention. Roy stepped behind the bar as the man sat down. 

"Just whiskey, thanks."

Roy filled the order and slid the glass across the wood and watched as the man slurped it down. Roy glanced at Ed and nodded his head. Ed walked towards his laptop, clicked a few times before a bass line began to play. He bobbed his head to the music and brought the mic to lips.

The mirror's image  
Tells me it's home time  
But I'm not finished  
'Cause you're not by my side  
And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving  
Carrying your shoes  
Decided that once again I was just  
Dreaming  
Of bumping into you...

 

The man, glass raised to his lips, turned and listened closely to the beat. His head quickly caught the bass and he began to move his head. He smiled and turned back around to Roy.

"Nice little musician you got there, mind if I make a few calls?"

Roy shook his head and the man quickly picked his phone, jamming in the numbers. Roy heard the toll and proceeded to wash and clean glasses. Behind him he heard the man beckoning for friends to join him. He said the bar name and talked about the small entertainer.

Roy closed his eyes and listened for a moment. Apart from the man talking, he heard the loud lyrics.

'Why'd you only call me when your high?'

He smiled again and turned back around. The soft sung lyrics made his ears go numb to other noises, including the chime of the bell to the door. Roy raised an eyebrow when there were at least ten more people. He looked down at the man and quickly shot forward. 

"Did you call all these people?"

"No man, only called 2 if 'em. The rest came in when they heard junior singing."

Roy looked upwards, satisfied with his choice. Ed's voice was wonderful, sweet an crisp and he could help but zone out. He thought for a moment and the angelic notes sent him to new highs.

He had zoned out again, being brought back by the silent thumping of arms on the bar. The people were demanding drinks, angrily staring at him and he gave them an equally dirty look back. They sat back and waited politely for him to pour the alcohol. 

Everything seemed right, everything seemed happy and light. He count unused on with the drinks an eventually the entire bar was crowded. He barley had enough room to seat any of them. He was looking around when his mind broke.

A pained scream sounded and he was looking around, trying to find the voice. It was croaked, followed by heavy breathing and another scream. Before he could find the cause, someone yelled, "Roy!" He walked towards the voice, pushing through the crowd until he got to the stage.

'It's only the kids first day, so why is he laying on the floor?'

Roy rushed to his side, grabbing his automail arm to try and prop him up, receiving a ear shattering scream. The boy sank lower into the ground and Roy shifted, helping him up on the other arm. 

"Fullmetal! What's wrong? What do I need to do?!"

Ed stuttered for a moment before replying, "My phone... Grab my phone... My left pocket. Call Winry. Tell her my automail is fucked up. I don't know...why." 

Roy did as he was told, shoving his hand into his pocket to grab the small cell. He opened it up and looked through the contacts quickly. The only ones were Al, Winry, Greed, and Lust. He clicked on Winry's number and listened for the tole. 

It rang for a few minutes before a soft voice said, "Hello?"

Roy thought for a moment and collected everything he had learned, "Ok, so, this is Roy from the bar Fullme-.. Edward, works at. He was singing and he just started screaming in pain. He says his automail is broken and he doesn't know how."

There was a slight pause and the woman said, "I'll be there in less than 5 minutes."

//

Riza had immediately volunteered to move the teen. Her arm was underneath his good one, hoisting him up an putting half the weight of his body onto her. She giggled a bit but turned almost the same time the bell for the door rang. And at that point, she dropped the male. He let out a screech as his bad automail arm got pulled down on. Roy exploded, picking up the small male in bridal style.

Riza was staring at Winry, the beautiful blonde carrying the huge toolbox. She felt her heart jump out of her chest when she looked at her. Riza felt as if she would faint. As I nothing ever mattered.

"Riza! Riza!!"

She turned, wobbly and realized Roy had taken Ed completely. She coughed and turned again, looking at Winry and walking towards her.

"Hey pretty lady, can I help you with your toolbox?"

Winry was dumbstruck, not even looking at the woman. Her eyes were following Ed as his lifeless body was carried up the staircase. When she looked up to reject whoever it was, she stopped.

'Holy fuck...attractive..'

Winry said nothing, pushing the toolbox towards the other as she started at her face. She was almost tempted to lean up and give her a little kiss but saved it. Riza picked up the heavy box, breaking no sweat.

Upstairs, Roy had laid Ed on the most comfortable couch in his office. The teen was breathing hard, forehead covered with a glistening sheet of sweat. It was almost erotic.

"So," the teen managed to squeak out, "Fullmetal?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind."

"Why not Edward or Ed?"

"Ehh... That's lame."

"Hmm...hey one more question."

"Yea?"

 

"Why are you hard?"

Roy looked down and sure enough, there it was. He quickly turned around and pressed the bulge down, which did absolutely nothing. He groaned and looked back, uttering, "Y-you.... Look hot.."

Ed was surprised at the most but giggled when the raven said so. Both of them now had a thick blush spread across their cheeks, Roy's going all the way to his ears. He looked at the blonde, only spiking his erection more.

He heard the girls coming, quickly getting on his knees and sat in front of the couch, the objection, hiding his current erection.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ed whispered.

"Covering my hard-on what's it look like?"

"Why in front if me?"

"It kinda looks like I'm comforting you shut the hell up!"

They both walked in and were surprised to see the two so close. Roy smile translucently at them, giving the smaller blonde a glance. He was watching Winry as she slowly undid her massive luggage. The thing must have weighed 30 pounds.

"Oh shit," Ed exclaimed.

Roy looked confused, muttering, "What? What's wrong?"

Ed looked over at Winry and she was blurry minded, looking at Roy with that face that read, "are you an idiot?" Ed rolled his eyes and looked back over at the taller raven.

"My automail, in which is attached to my actual nerves, skin, and muscle, it's going to hurt like a bitch when she re-attached them and makes adjustments."

Roy understood now, keeping Ed's attention for a moment. He smiled at him lightly when he say Winry out of the corner of his eye. She was motioning for him to continue to distract the younger one and Roy did just that.

"So Edward..."

Right as his mouth had opened, Winry twisted something metal around a bolt, grabbing a thick and painful scream from Ed's lips. Roy smiled a stoic smile, lips forming a big open crescent.

"Ahh! You little bitch! Why didn't you tell me?!" Ed screamed in Winry's direction.

"It would have hurt more," she exclaimed.

Ed kept screaming for a few minutes until finally, Riza yelled, "Roy will you shut him the hell up?"

He looked back at Riza, giving her a glance. She immediately knew what he was going to do and she winked, thumbs up pointed at him. Roy took the opportunity to plant his own in the smaller teen. His eyes shot open in an instant, staring right at the others closed lidded ones.


	4. Hold Me Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Roy surprisingly plants a kiss on Ed?
> 
> //  
> !!¡¡
> 
> Lots of Winry x Riza in this one boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers: Phenix, slow down.
> 
> Me: Wait, I don't know how...
> 
> Readers: Phenix, Slow!
> 
> Me: I CANT AGHHHAJJJSJJSKSKK!!!¡¡
> 
> //
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short, working on it. Thank you for all the nice comments and advice! I'll try! Again, this is short, but I already have ideas for at least the next 3 chapters, so enjoy! c:

The kiss was slow all in its own. Everything seemed to be moving slower and slower. Ed could feel Winry, fast pace working on his arm. A twist and he let out a groan, being muted by the taller mans lips. Ed sat there, in pain and confused feelings flowing through his mind densely.

"I'm fixing to re-connect nerves, Ed."

Ed nodded his head absently, raising his free hand. It slowly came to a stop when he found the others shirt. His hand grasped at the soft fabric as he braced himself.

It felt like an eternity. Time spinning endlessly around inside the blondes head. He was scared, trembling underneath the larger male. Roy opened his eyes, looking at the boy. His hair was messily loose from his braid and his impulses kicked in. Roy's hand gently strung through the long locks and Ed slowly opened his eyes. 

For the first time in a while, Roy began to move his lips, pressing his hand against the boys head. Ed did the same and found his way to the back if the others head. Both of their eyes were open and at that moment, Winry pushed his nerves into the metallic wires. A few tears dripped from Ed's eyes and were quickly wiped away.

Winry at that point was just cleaning up around the wound, blood coming from the raw connection. Roy pulled away slowly, looking down on the blonde. They sat for a moment before the larger male slid off the couch, sitting on the floor next to Ed's head.

Winry and Riza shared a glance, giggling slightly to themselves. Winry walked around to her toolbox and slowly began to pack up. Her expression was happy, a smile stained on her lips. She looked at Riza and wanted to ask a question, eventually giving up on the idea.

"Will you help me carry this downstairs?" 

Riza smiled and nodded slightly. She grabbed the large box and starts trudging down the stairs. Winry followed quickly behind, but not before she took a glance at Ed. He was breathing heavily, holding his shoulder and smiling slightly. She did the same and before long, was standing next to Riza.

"Hey!" Riza yelled. The croud continued to cheer and hit their cups together while listening to the backtrack of a song. It played loudly as multiple men and woman danced happily. She was about to try again before Winry tapped her slightly. She stepped forward and loudly cleared her throat.

"Hey!!" 

The scream was loud and everyone looked in that direction. Riza couldn't help but smile, even giggling a bit. Winry looked back slightly and pushed her hands down towards the other. Riza stepped forward and grinned before beginning to speak.

"Ok! Ed is hurt and resting in recovery! Everyone needs to leave right now!"

A man at the front of the group looked at the people around him, shrugging and moving his glass cup side to side. He took a small sip from it and slammed it down on the wooden table. His eyes narrowed and he leisurely walked towards the door.

Everyone eventually passed the glass door and waved the two goodbye and they were on there way. Winry and Riza waved back to everyone, then looking towards each other. They were staring intently, blushing when they realized so. 

"Huh... Well..," Riza stuttered, helplessly fumbling over her words. She gently pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, blushing even more when she made eye contact with the other. They both sat silent for at least 10 minutes, stuck on the thought of eachother.

"Ok, so... I.." Riza tried to say again. Before she could go even further, Winry had her hand on the others. She smiled lightly, blush flaring a crimson color.

"I think I kind of.. Like you? I know we just met but.. aha... I don't know..." Winry blurted, ranting about the others looks and voice. About how Riza made her heart skip a beat. 

"Winry.. I think.. I like you too."

Riza had absentmindedly placed her hands on the others shoulder, holding her center and looking straight into her eyes. The blush had completely vanished as she took control of the situation. But, the pink flush return as soon a she saw her position.

"Riz-"

"We should probably check on Ed and Roy!"

Riza was yelling, canceling anything that Winry could have said. She complied and began towards the stairs. The silence was unbearable, an awkward aura around the two. 

All that was audible was the clacking of shoes and what's sounded like snoring. Winry, who was higher up on the steps, looked back and smiled when she heard it. Riza grinned as they arrived at the door. The two stood at the door for a moment, contemplating their next move.

They had eventually come to the conclusion of walking in, despite nothing going on behind the door. When it opened, they proceeded to the couch. They laid a very asleep Roy, with a blanket made from none other than Ed. The two were deep asleep, Ed's good arm wrapped around Roy's neck, the other resting gently against his chest. Roy's muscles thinly showed through the shirt that he wore. His hands were gently placed on the small of the others back, seeming as if they had been rubbing a bit earlier.

Winry inched closer, looking at Ed's facial expression. It was pained, but to be expected since the recent actions. There were lines where tears had flown, one still lingering on the edge of his eyelash. She reached up, brushing a hair of the teens face.

Winry sat on the floor, pushing her body against the back of the couch. Her eyes slowly wandered towards Riza's and when she made contact, she patted the wooden floor next to her. Riza accepted the offer and sat down to the other quietly. When the entire room went silent, no snores, no loud breathing, a head landed gently on her shoulder.

Winry had fallen asleep, head bobbing to the side before falling against the other girl. Riza was frozen in place, watching to make sure that she didn't wake. She gently lifted the others head and placed it on the edge of her thigh. Winry let out a groan before turning over to face her. Riza just closed her eyes, breathing calmly before the darkness of sleep gently fell over her.


End file.
